(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pepper grinder, and more particularly to one that provided with multiple grinding teeth protruding from the lower end of a grinding rod and multiple guide slots which are cross interconnected to one another are provided in recess on the peripheral of each grinding tooth.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Pepper, as seasoning is a must to fine food. Usually, raw pepper is ground into powder or fine grains for use.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, for a partially perspective view and sectional view of a grinder 1 of the prior art, which includes an accommodation holder 10 of the upper part and a grinding holder 14 of the lower part screwed to each other, and a grinding rod 11 inserted through the accommodation holder 10 and allowing longitudinal displacement, the lower end 12 of the grinding rod 11 being relatively penetrating through a grinding hole 15 provided in the center of the grinding holder 14 while the outer surface of the lower end 12 of the grinding rod 11 being provided multiples of grinding rings 13 for the lower end 12 of the grinding rod 11 and its corresponding grinding hole 15 to grind pepper grains into finer grains or power when the grinding rod 11 is pressed.
However, the grinder 1 of the prior art is found with the following defects:
1. As the grinding by the grinder 1 of the prior art is achieved by those grinding rings 13 provided at the lower end 12 of the grinder 11 and the grinding hole 15 of the grinding holder 14 to grind pepper into powders or fine gains, the grinding area formed as the lower end 12 contacts the grinding hole 15 is only limited to a significantly smaller area at the top of those grinding rings 13, preventing effective grinding results.
2. Pepper grains after the grinding easily get stuck between the grinding hole 15 and the lower end 12 of the grinding rod 11 due to the poor grinding results by the smaller grinding area provided by the grinder 1 of the prior art, making it difficult to press the grinding rod 11.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pepper grinder. To achieve the purpose, a grinding holder having a charge chute tapering downward to deposit pepper grains, a vertical grinding chute abutted to where below the charge chute and a discharge chute for the ground pepper grains to pass through, a hollow accommodation holder connected to where above the grinder grinding holder for both to define a containing chamber to accommodate pepper grains; and a grinding rod provided with a spring and inserted through the containing chamber to execute longitudinal movement, having its upper end deflecting upward and exposing out of the containing chamber and its lower end disposed in the grinding chute of the grinding holder, and multiples of grinding tooth abutted to one another protruding from the outer surface of the lower part of the grinding rod with each grinding tooth provided on its peripheral a guide slot; and the pepper grains being ground by friction between those grinding teeth and the grinding chute into finer grains. Accordingly the present invention improves the grinding efficiency by increasing the grinding contact area.
The secondary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pepper grinder having its top edge of the grinding chute being located at where above the bottom edge of the charge chute to create an acute angle for facilitating to discharge the ground pepper grains.